In an armrest structure for door trim that is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-143416, in the event of a side impact or the like, an armrest upper comes away from an armrest lower that is provided on the door trim. As a consequence, the armrest lower is reliably crushed by the impact load, and the vehicle occupant is thereby protected.